


Para Sempre

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [10]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Confissões, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Slow Burn, finalmente chegamos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: É o dia da coroação.Parte final de Eu e Você, Juntos por Acaso.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki & Elizabeth "Liz" Webber, Joui "Joe" Jouki & Thiago Fritz, Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Para Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> como sempre, alguns avisos:
> 
>   * esse universo é fictício
> é apenas um reino baseado no japão  
>  primeiro que o japão não reconhece o casamento homossexual  
>  segundo que eles também não tinham reinados, e sim dinastias  
>  eu sei dessas coisas, apenas fiz uma mistura de realidade e ficção e acabei com um reino firmemente inspirado no japão, mas tenha em mente de que NÃO é igual. 
>   * eu não sou japonesa ou descendente
> fiz o meu melhor para procurar sobre a cultura e sobre as tradições, mas me perdoem se eu entendi algo errado, decidi entrar no tema universo alternativo exatamente para pegar esse tópico 
>   * esse trabalho não foi feito para ofender non-shippers nem os criadores/participantes do rpg, é apenas um trabalho de fã para fã
>   
>    
>  o mais importante: 
>   * esse trabalho faz parte de uma série, recomendo que leia para intesificação de FEELS
> 


Joui foi acordado pelo barulho incessante de batidas na porta do quarto.

Estremeceu e sentiu os braços em volta dele apertarem levemente, assim como o movimento rítmico de subida e descida do torso em que estava deitado sobre.

“Já acordamos,” ouviu a voz de César ainda com os olhos fechados. “Ou pelo menos _eu_ acordei?” sabia que ele estava sorrindo durante o sussurro mesmo sem ver.

Joui respirou fundo, sentindo o sutil cheiro de incenso cerimonial da manhã misturado com o xampu de seu marido e um pouco de suor – o que se tornava normal visto que estavam dormindo colados enquanto fazia um calor considerável nos dias de primavera atuais. Era hora de levantar, ele sabia, mas a vontade era pouca.

Colocando a culpa no fato de estar sonolento, se mexeu mais para perto, alocando o rosto na curva do pescoço de César como se fosse um felino pedindo por atenção e aconchego – exatamente o que fazendo. Já haviam acordado desse jeito diversas vezes, foram-se os tempos em que se envergonharia por tão pouco, então não hesitou em procurar pelo conforto.

Os dedos de César passaram pelos cabelos de Joui devagar, quase que um cafuné enquanto desatava os nós que se formaram durante a noite. Seu cabelo estava enorme, ele percebeu. Enquanto César preferia manter o próprio cabelo grande, Joui cortaria as mexas no dia seguinte após a coroação. Danem-se os protocolos, não quando ele sentia tanto calor. Tinha realmente muita sorte por seu marido ser tão fresquinho naturalmente, jamais conseguiria ficar abraçado com alguém como si próprio – quase uma fornalha viva.

Aproveitou por mais alguns instantes, apenas deixando os olhos fechados enquanto respirava calmamente, inspirando o aroma bom que o cercava.

As batidas na porta retornaram e Joui soltou um grunhido descontente, ouvindo César rir logo em seguida, “Eles não vão embora até levarem você com eles.”

“Eu sei,” Joui resmungou, levantando da cama contrariado enquanto se espreguiçava. Quando olhou para César, vendo que ainda estava deitado com os cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros parecendo super confortável, Joui puxou as cobertas de cima dele, “Não é só a mim que eles vão querer não. Trata de levantar logo, eu não vou sofrer sozinho.”

“Hm, mandão,” respondeu risonho, mas também se sentou, bocejando e espreguiçando os braços até senti-los estalarem. Joui fez uma careta pelo barulho, “Uma hora você vai acostumar.”

Joui seriamente duvidava, mas preferiu não discutir.

Uma terceira sequência de batidas e Joui se dirigiu a porta incomodado, o rosto não muito amigável apesar de ser uma pessoa matinal. Quando a abriu, porém, um sorriso se alastrou em sua face.

“Cibele!”

Ela, por sua vez, tinha uma carranca no lugar. “Sabe a _quanto tempo_ eu estou aqui batendo? Hoje não é dia de fazer nada de manhã com o seu marido. Você tem hora e eu tenho uma lista enorme de coisas que eu tenho que fazer! Tá achando que eu só tenho você pra arrumar hoje? Eu não posso chegar lá com essas sobrancelhas de taturana.”

Apesar do sono, Joui corou quando entendeu o que ela quis dizer, “Não é o que você ‘tá pensando– A gente não fez nada!”

“Eu não quero saber,” Cibele revirou os olhos, “Sabe o que eu quero saber? Se você vai ter tempo pra qualquer reajuste que a sua roupa precise hoje.” Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, “Se você engordou ou perdeu peso eu mesma vou enfiar uma travessa na sua goela. Além de me fazer perder tempo ainda me faz refazer o trabalho, vem logo!”

Foi puxado para fora do quarto num solavanco que o pegou tão de surpresa que não teve nem como se despedir de seu marido dentro do quarto.

Caminharam pelos corredores familiares até o mesmo cômodo em que havia sido banhado da última vez para o casamento. Foi jogado dentro da banheira aromatizada sem direito a protestar depois que terceiros habilmente tiraram os robes dele do corpo, com a facilidade de dedos que estavam acostumados com a função.

A água, agradecidamente, estava quente, a fumaça subindo para seu rosto enquanto o lavavam com praticidade. Passavam a bucha rapidamente e ele tinha certeza de que estaria em carne-viva logo logo se continuassem assim.

“Lavem bem o cabelo, eu preciso dele leve pra conseguir prender direito.” Cibele estava por detrás do biombo, a sombra inquieta dela visível pela luz da lâmpada atravessando pelo objeto translúcido enquanto ela andava de uma ponta a outra. “E apliquem a máscara agora, ela precisa de pelo menos meia hora pra tratar a pele e eu não quero que a tinta pareça ressecada e nem que ela escorra no meio da cerimônia.”

Joui permaneceu complacente por todo o processo, mantendo-se obediente as instruções que recebia da responsável por sua aparência no momento. Preferia não a irritar quando sabia que a pressão era tanta nela quanto nele.

O produto foi aplicado, a textura gosmenta e meio arenosa não mais o incomodava após tantas vezes que já havia usado, e ele esperou pacientemente enquanto o inclinavam para trás, tirando o creme que passaram anteriormente em seu cabelo e massageando o couro cabeludo. Não era nada comparado com o toque que sentira de César quando ficara doente. Eram cuidadosos, claro, mas Joui sabia que não tinham o mesmo sentimento por trás do ato.

Somente quando o ajudaram a sair da banheira e o envolveram em um roupão preto e dourado que ousou pedir alguma coisa pra Cibele.

Muito cuidadosamente, vale dizer, porque ainda tinha chances de ela acertá-lo com a escova nas costelas.

“Eu posso passar pela Sala dos Incensos?”

Cibele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, a sombra estática no mesmo lugar.

Quando foi de encontro a ela, agora propriamente coberto com o roupão fechado, Cibele parecia estudar a possibilidade. Ela, sendo sua preparadora a anos, mais do que se lembrava em contar, conhecia sua forte afinidade com o local.

Se sentiu esperançoso quando a viu revirar os olhos e concordar com a cabeça firmemente.

“Eu posso tentar arranjar alguns minutos, mas nada mais que isso.” Joui agradeceu, apesar de toda a eficiência brutal com que Cibele tratava as responsabilidades, ela sempre tentava abrir conceições para ele, “Quer que eu mande alguém buscar o Príncipe Cohen? Se vai honrar os ancestrais, aposto que ele gostaria de estar lá também.”

De frente para o pedestal onde as placas exibiam os nomes de pessoas que há muito haviam partido, duas almofadas e uma mesinha com um incenso queimando estavam dispostas para seu uso.

Joui ajoelhou-se em uma das almofadas, tirando o pequeno sino dourado que havia recebido na entrada da sala, que agora estava fechada pelo bem da privacidade, e colocando em cima da mesa junto da tigela de arroz branco que também trazia em mãos. Pouco tempo depois a porta se abriu e César assumiu o lugar a seu lado.

Olhou de relance para seu marido que colocava uma cestinha ornamentada de frutas ao lado da tigela, o cabelo já preso firmemente onde deveria estar, mas sem os adornos característicos da cerimônia de coroação, os robes brancos internos e simples exatamente como os do próprio Joui e o rosto dele possuía a mesma aparência saudável e levemente rubra que havia visto em seu casamento, as olheiras – que agora não eram tão fundas geralmente – foram novamente mascaradas com a base da maquiagem.

Joui sentiu o rosto corar levemente, nunca deixaria de se afetar com a beleza rústica de seu marido. O rosto, que mudara tanto mesmo no breve ano em que estavam juntos, era firme onde Joui era suave, a mandíbula mais marcada que a dele e as bochechas quase não tinham mais a gordurinha que as fazia parecerem apertáveis. 

Arrumou a postura, pegando o sino e o tocando uma vez, o som claro e alto na sala silenciosa nunca falhava em fazer Joui se sentir mais centrado. Tocou-o novamente após uma pausa e então mais uma vez antes de pô-lo sobre a mesa de novo. Esticou os braços na frente do corpo e se curvou tocando o chão. Do canto do olho, viu César espelhar seus atos. Repetiu o ato e se sentou sobre os calcanhares, fazendo sua oferta com os olhos fechados.

Virou-se para César quando terminou, se sentindo mais aliviado, “Acho que ela estaria feliz,” disse e César o olhou atentamente, dando espaço para que ele falasse, “Baa-chan sempre desaprovou como minha mãe fazia as coisas, especialmente quando se tratava de nossas tradições, já que ela quase não as seguia mais. Ela que me ajudou a convencê-los sobre as aulas de luta.”

Joui se voltou para o altar novamente, o nome de sua avó logo o primeiro a ser visto. A matriarca da família fora uma senhora persistente com uma mão de ferro, que governara tão bem quanto sua própria mãe, mas que quando se tratava de ser mãe, era tão... _boa_ quanto a atual rainha.

Pelo menos ela fora uma avó melhor.

“Eu quero vir aqui todos os dias após hoje, _isso é uma promessa._ Vou cumprir minhas tradições como manda meu dever,” afirmou Joui, resoluto. “Sei que você não acredita, então não precisa me acompanhar, mas é uma coisa que eu preciso fazer.”

César assentiu, e concordou verbalmente quando percebeu que Joui não havia visto e ainda esperava uma resposta. “Se é algo que você quer fazer por vontade própria e não a mando de seus pais, eu jamais vou ficar contra você.” Ele observou os nomes por mais algum tempo, “Seu neto é bem cabeça-dura Obaa-chan, apesar de ele não admitir.” Joui se virou para César, os ombros levantados com a surpresa. “E ele passou tanto tempo sozinho que ás vezes ainda esquece como é ter alguém do lado dele, mas eu vou cuidar bem do Joui para a senhora.”

Se manter em silêncio era algo normal quando se visitavam santuários. Sejam de ancestrais ou deuses, Joui tinha prática em se manter quieto enquanto orava, mas mesmo quando o quebrava, César dirigia suas palavras somente a Joui.

E agora ele falava com sua avó.

Era a primeira vez que Joui via César se dirigir ao altar em voz alta desde que o havia levado ali para que conhecesse seus ancestrais após o casamento.

(“Eu me sinto meio bobo fazendo isso,” César puxou a barra da manga do robe celebrativo que usava. “Acho que vai ser difícil eu me acostumar com essa parte, eu sinto como se estivesse falando com o vento.”

Joui terminou suas orações e colocou as mãos de volta no joelho, se recostando novamente nos calcanhares.

Pensou então no que ele havia dito. Estaria mentindo se falasse que sabia como ele se sentia. Desde sempre quando se referia ao altar, sabia que estava falando com a sua avó, que o protegia do outro lado. Mas se para ele era natural, para César – que mesmo com todo seu conhecimento ainda tinha dificuldades em se acostumar com certas coisas – eram como ensinar um adulto a nadar. Como explicar para alguém algo que para ele era como respirar?

“Você não tem que acreditar para orar.” Ele decidiu começar por ai. “Fazemos isso para alimentar a energia boa do local e purificar o fluxo delas em nossas vidas, mas principalmente, se pensar fora da religião, é para auto-conforto.” Joui prensou os lábios. “Eu sei que ela está bem, e que ela me protege de todas as formas assim como fez em terra, e por isso eu venho aqui retribuir o carinho que eu sinto todos os dias, e isso me faz bem.” Ele apontou para a oferenda que haviam levado, “Pense nisso como uma forma de honrar a memória, não o espírito, se tornar essa tradição mais fácil pra você. Além do mais, você não tem que compartilhar da minha crença, eu posso vir aqui sozinho fazer as preces.”

César pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos antes de se virar de volta para o altar e se abaixar numa última reverência.)

“’... _meu compromisso é com você._ ’” César sussurrou, tirando Joui de suas memórias.

“O que?”

“Hm,” ele sorriu brevemente, “Você vai entender.”

Foi levado de volta para que então terminassem de prepará-lo. Cibele tinha o dado pouco mais de 10 minutos, mas fora o suficiente e estava satisfeito e bem mais feliz agora que tinha falado com sua avó. Sentia a confiança fluindo pelo seu ser sem nenhum empecilho.

E foi confiante que se sentou na cadeira, conversando alegremente, e agora mais acordado, com Cibele e suas ajudantes enquanto começavam a preparar seu cabelo. Puxaram, esticaram, prensaram e moldaram ele de diferentes formas até que assumisse a posição que ela queria, o adorno na cabeça simples o suficiente para que fosse substituído pelo qual representaria a coroa dali á diante.

Joui mal havia tido tempo de comer – lê-se: enfiou três Tamagoyaki na boca antes que pudessem impedi-lo – alguma coisa antes que fosse enfiado em um quarto com pessoas e tecidos demais para seu gosto. A roupa que ele sabia que iria usar tinha várias camadas em preto e vermelho e longas mangas e apesar da seda ser linda e confortável, não era nada prática. Ele seria obrigado a andar bem devagar para que não arriscasse um acidente.

Os robes exteriores eram majoritariamente vermelhos, os desenhos de corvos voando delicadamente bordados subindo da barra inferior da roupa como uma chama preta que se dissipava quanto mais alto ela chegava. Nas mangas, lindas pétalas também foram bordadas como se caíssem no cenário de outono que Yamakarasu provia.

Na parte interior da manga havia um espaço reservado para os amuletos que receberia de boa sorte.

O primeiro que recebera foi de Cibele. Ele era verde-água, com duas carpas e os escritos em dourado. “Para que você se lembre do potencial que existe em você. Nunca se esqueça de que aí dentro vive um dragão,” ela disse enquanto Joui a puxava para um abraço cujo ela retribuía relutantemente, “Tá, tá,” apesar das palavras, Joui ouviu ela fungar, “chega de emoções, eu ‘tô ficando molenga já com essa melação toda.”

Joui riu enquanto se afastava, “Ah, você tá esquecendo de nada?”

Cibele revirou os olhos e puxou o pulso dele para fora da manga. Ela prendeu a corrente com os pingentes em seu pulso, a mesma que Thiago havia o dado de presente de casamento, “Você é um coração de manteiga. Não sei como que vai sobreviver no meio desses tubarões repulsivos da corte.”

Joui sorriu, “Eu tenho o César-kun pra me proteger.”

Ele observou enquanto Cibele resmungava sem nenhum intento real por trás, “Eu juro pelos Deuses, vocês ainda vão aumentar minha glicose.”

Riu com alegria quando balançou os pingentes da pulseira, o metal da mini-katana reluzindo brevemente com a luz artificial do quarto.

Cibele lhe entregou a faixa que amarraria na cintura, “A decisão é sua. Vai amarrar e depois volta para terminarmos com você. E não demora!” Ela adicionou, bruscamente.

Ele sabia exatamente aonde estava indo quando saiu do quarto em passos largos, caminhando o mais rápido possível considerando a baixa mobilidade que aquele monte de roupa lhe proporcionava.

Joui _amava_ as tradições de seu povo, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas as roupas poderiam melhorar dando uma modernizada. Era impossível se locomover direito com aquela quantidade de camada.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, Joui se viu de frente a uma das várias portas da ala mais antiga do lugar, vozes conhecidas escapavam do outro lado pelo papel que não fazia nada para abafá-las o suficiente.

“Tá quente hein,” ouviu a voz de seu tutor e amigo do outro lado.

“Ah, mas não é nada parecido com o verão em Badlands. Se você tá suando assim aqui na primavera, tu não ia durar uma hora debaixo daquele sol dos infernos.” Aquela Joui sabia que era a voz de Arthur, “eu vou levar vocês lá um dia desses, quando o Rei Cohen os convidar pra abertura dos portões.”

“Não, obrigado,” Elizabeth reclamou, “eu prefiro ficar aqui, confortavelmente sentada no ar-condicionado do meu quarto.”

“Ah, mas a paisagem é tão linda Liz, vocês iam adorar. Só imaginem a inspiração que isso trás para nós, amantes das artes!”

“Paisagem? Só tem areia pra tudo que é lado!”

Arthur fez um som dramaticamente ofendido, “Pois saiba que a nossa arquitetura é uma das mais elaboradas que existem daquele lado das terras! Ninguém consegue cultivar como a gente, as nossas plantações são obras de arte!”

“E eu lá sou vaca pra admirar capim!”

“Você teria sorte de comer como a Jeniffer!”

Silêncio.

“Você tem uma vaca chamada Jeniffer?” Thiago perguntou.

“... Sim, algum problema?” a voz de Arthur tinha um tom de desafio.

“Problema nenhum,” Joui decidiu intervir invadindo a sala antes que algum deles pudesse responder Arthur de uma maneira indelicada, “É um nome lindo.”

“Exatamente,” Arthur concordou com fervor.

“Joui!” chamaram seus tutores em uníssono. “Eu achei que só fosse te ver na cerimônia!” “O que você tá fazendo aqui?!” perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, as palavras se embaralhando enquanto corriam – Thiago pelo menos, Liz teve que puxar a barra do vestido antes de se mover – em sua direção.

Joui sorriu, “Eu tenho que receber meus talismãs, ou vocês só iam entregar eles pra Cibele e nem me dar um abraço no dia mais feliz da minha vida?”

“Deixa de bobeira,” Liz retrucou, tirando a pequena bolsinha de um bolso interno escondido na saia longa do vestido que usava. A dela era um verde escuro, quase musgo, com um pássaro Grou e as palavras bordadas em branco. Ela não ofereceu palavras, mas Joui sabia exatamente o que significava.

Longevidade.

Além disso, Joui se lembrava vagamente dele, talvez com uns 10 anos de idade, sendo levado por uma Liz de 17 anos até o jardim frontal para que observassem a migração dos pássaros.

Joui tinha a pintura, ou a tentativa de uma, guardada em uma de suas pastas junto com outros de seus desenhos infantis.

Joui a agradeceu com um abraço apertado, sendo retribuído da mesma forma, e quando se afastaram, Thiago o entregou o outro saquinho, “Para que lidere com a inteligência que eu sei que possui,” ele disse enquanto observava a arte de uma raposa vermelha no pano branco.

“São lindos,” ele falou enquanto abraçava Thiago dessa vez. “Eu não poderia agradecer mais por tudo que fizeram.”

Arthur apareceu envergonhado por detrás deles depois que se separaram, mais formalmente arrumado do que Joui jamais havia o visto, “Eu sei que não sou um amigo próximo, mas eu fiz esse aqui,” ele estendeu a mão com um saquinho de pano vinho, as inscrições um pouco tortas demonstravam que foram feitas por alguém com não muita experiência no assunto. Apesar disso, Joui aceitou de bom grado com um sorriso no rosto, “Não sabia que dava pra comprar eles, nem o que eu escreveria, mas a Liz me ajudou com as palavras.”

“Obrigado, Arthur-san. Eu achei lindo.”

“Pena que não tem um bichinho que nem os outros, mas se eu tivesse tentado eu tenho certeza de que sairia uma figura estranha.” Ele pareceu envergonhado novamente, mas Joui também o abraçou e logo ambos estavam rindo.

“Não tem problema, eu me sinto sortudo da mesma forma.”

Juntou todos os saquinhos, curvou-se para seus amigos em agradecimento, e os guardou dentro da manga junto do que havia recebido mais cedo.

“Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de pedir a vocês,” se dirigiu aos seus mentores. “Eu não seria quem eu sou hoje se não fosse por vocês. Não seria metade do homem preparado e capaz que me sinto sem seus conselhos e ensinamentos. Se tem orgulho de mim, deveriam ter de vocês mesmos também, porque significa que fizeram um bom trabalho.” Joui pegou a faixa dourada e a ofereceu para eles.

Era uma função reservada para seus pais. Representava a responsabilidade passada a diante, uma demonstração dos anos de ensinamento que haviam o passado, e o caminho que seguiria como líder. Por isso a faixa tinha que estar perfeitamente firme na cintura. Sabia que seria extremamente desrespeitoso chegar na sala de seus pais com a faixa já posta, mas Joui não conseguia se fazer pedir a eles.

Tinha passado mais tempo com seus mentores do que com seus próprios pais, eles mereciam essa honra.

“Joui,” Liz começou, a voz afetada, “a gente não pode-”

“Não.” Joui a interrompeu firmemente, “É a minha coroação. São minhas escolhas.” Seu tom de voz quase irreconhecível aos próprios ouvidos. Não havia espaço para discussão.

Thiago pegou a faixa da mão de Joui, passando o dedão pelo tecido de seda, pensativo, “Eu faço,” ele sorriu para Joui e passou o olhar para Liz, “A não ser que queira fazer comigo.”

Os ombros dela caíram, a postura rígida relaxando conforme o olhar derretia, “É claro que eu quero.”

Muitas lágrimas depois, Joui se viu de frente para seus pais, que encaravam a faixa dourada com puro desconforto.

Seu pai limpou a garganta, projetando a voz com anos de prática de quando precisa falar algo que obviamente não queria, “Queremos que lembre do que te ensinamos todos esses anos: As suas responsabilidades com o reino sempre vêm primeiro.”

Joui quase riu quando viu a tartaruga no saquinho que eles entregaram.

A ironia era um pouco demais.

“Nós te protegemos a sua vida inteira, assim como o reino, e agora esperamos que continue o caminho que lhe foi traçado ao nascer. Que seja como a tartaruga, lenta, porém consistente.”

Joui ficou em silêncio, as palavras pesando mais do que esperava apesar já saber que viriam. Raiva queimava por detrás dos olhos. Sentia-se indignado.

Era isso?

Só isso que o tinham para oferecer depois de todos os anos de mentiras e privações sem sentido?

“Também foi proteção quando me forçaram a casar com alguém que eu não conhecia?”

O olhar gélido de sua mãe o assombraria nas noites escuras em que se sentia sozinho nos pesadelos que viriam nos próximos anos. “Fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer. Com alguma sorte, você entenderá seu lugar sem precisar destruir o que construímos com nosso trabalho.”

Joui riu, incrédulo, não sabia por que se incomodava em esperar algo diferente dos dois. Devolveu o saquinho bruscamente, “Eu _vou_ ser um bom líder, e um bom marido, e um bom pai. Diferentemente de vocês. Levarei Yamakarasu _além_ dos limites que vocês imaginaram, e não será graças a nenhum dos dois. Observem.”

Saiu batendo a porta atrás dele sem se importar em ver a reação de nenhum dos dois.

De frente para a entrada do grande salão, encontrou César novamente, dessa vez completamente arrumado em robes mais discretos, porém tão bonitos e trabalhados quanto os de Joui. Ele teve a sorte de poder escolher a própria roupa sem ser limitado aos tamanhos padrões das roupas cerimoniais. César parecia bem mais confortável que Joui com as mangas rentes ao braço.

Ficaram lado a lado, sabendo que esperariam mais alguns minutos para que fossem chamados.

César segurou uma das mãos de Joui, parecendo perceber o estresse em que se encontrava, e Joui sentiu o próprio interior responder a ele, como um maremoto retornando a um mar sereno e ondulante.

Joui era grato por César ser tão bom observador e conseguir lê-lo de tal forma em tão pouco tempo.

“Quer conversar sobre isso?” Joui negou com a cabeça e César retribui com um aceno, “Então depois,” concluiu. Passaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio. “Mas você não pode entrar com essa cara emburrada, não quando todos sabem o quão sorridente você é.”

Odiava quando os outros tinham razão.

Joui forçou suas feições a assumirem uma expressão mais leve, que não remetesse ao humor em que seus pais o haviam deixado.

“Muito bem, então eu vou assumir daqui,” César puxou um saquinho de dentro da própria manga. “Esse aqui eu pedi pra trazerem de Badlands, o tecido de Yamakarasu parece muito oleoso pro meu gosto”

Estava prestes a contestar quando viu o bordado, as palavras se perdendo no caminho. Era mentira, ele sabia. Não a parte do tecido ser de Badlands, realmente parecia mais áspero do que os que via sendo vendidos pela cidade, mas o bordado era irregular. Não como o que Arthur havia feito, mas definitivamente não havia sido produzido por um profissional.

“César-kun...” Estava admirado. “Há quanto tempo você tá trabalhando nisso?”

César coçou a ponta do queixo com cuidado, “Desde que decidi a estampa.”

A cabeça do leão fora feita com cuidado apesar da falta de técnica. Ele rugia no centro do desenho com as inscrições abaixo em vermelho com o fundo preto realçando cada kanji.

Era seu nome.

“Eu fiz algumas tentativas em outros panos, mas esse aí foi pra valer.” César se inclinou para observar o desenho, “Acho até que não ficou tão ruim assim.” Ele olhou para a inscrição e voltou para Joui com um sorriso pequeno, como se tentasse o encorajar a retribuir, “Eu não estou te desejando nada porque você já é tudo isso. Sei que vai proteger a Yamakarasu com toda a sua força. Você já tem esse poder ai dentro.”

Sentiu os olhos queimarem, dessa vez por um motivo completamente diferente.

Segurou o saquinho perto do peito, respirando devagar para que pudesse formar palavras, “Obrigado.” Teve que fazer força para impedir qualquer lágrima que tentasse escapar, não queria ser coroado parecendo uma bagunça.

César deu de ombros, como se não fosse incomodo nenhum, “Você sabe como pode me compensar.” A vontade de sorrir foi mais forte do que ele, e não conseguiu parar ainda mais quando o outro alargou o sorriso. “Agora sim.”

Ele valia a pena, Joui pensou. E tinha razão.

Esse era o maior momento de sua vida, não daria a eles o gostinho de manchar mais um evento tão importante.

César foi rápido ao lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, um leve roçar de lábios perto dos seus. Tão rápido que quando piscou já não estava mais lá.

“Ah, quase esqueci!” César se virou, procurando alguma coisa na planta mais próxima da porta. “Eu peguei isso aqui pra você também. Era tradição, não?”

Quando ele entregou a katana para Joui, sentiu que poderia beijar seu marido pela gratidão.

César segurou sua mão novamente, “Agora nós vamos entrar. Lembra que você é o protagonista da sua vida hoje, e pelo resto dela também.”

“Senhor, Vossa Majestade está disposto a fazer o juramento?”

“Estou.”

“Você jura solenemente governar Yamakarasu e todas as terras pertencentes ao reino, de acordo com suas leis e costumes?”

“Eu juro.”

“Você fará uso da Lei e da Justiça com misericórdia em seus julgamentos?”

“Eu irei.”

“Então pelo poder a mim investido, declaro o início de seu reinado sobre as terras abençoadas de Yamakarasu. Que seus anos sejam longos e sua prosperidade seja vasta.” O adorno em sua cabeça foi substituído pelo dourado que antes estava na cabeça de seu pai. “Vida longa ao Rei Jouiki!”

Do trono onde se sentou pode ver o momento exato em que Liz e Thiago se levantaram em uma explosão de aplausos e lágrimas, as vozes altas e alegres engolidas por todas as outras do local.

Quando César se levantou, se ajoelhando a sua frente, eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Repetiu o juramento para César, apenas com algumas mudanças e então substituiu o adorno dele também. Antes que se levantasse, Joui pegou as mãos de César numa decisão impensada – que o rendeu um olhar alarmado de seu marido, já que aquilo não estava no ensaio – e depositou um beijo casto em cada palma.

Fez com que sua voz fosse ouvida no meio de suspiros alarmados, “Que elas continuem sendo minha conexão com você.”

Sabia que era um escândalo, mas se sentia extremamente satisfeito vendo o rubor crescendo no rosto de seu marido. Ele engoliu a seco, _“Sim, meu Rei.”_

Se apressou para tomar seu lugar no trono ao lado do de Joui.

A festa durou horas e se manteve animada por um longo tempo antes que Joui pudesse se retirar para seus aposentos e ele já não sentia os pés quando chegara lá, tirando os sapatos antes mesmo de entrar no quarto.

Foram _horas e horas_ que pareciam se estender infinitamente recebendo os convidados e agradecendo pela presença de todos. Deliberadamente ignorou seus pais, o que não foi muito difícil pois também pareciam tentar ignorá-lo.

Apesar do sentimento amargo toda vez que seus olhos encontravam seus progenitores na multidão, a energia era tão positiva e contagiante que não conseguia se manter assim por muito tempo.

Além do mais, não conseguiria nem se quisesse, com César segurando sua mão o tempo inteiro

Já perto do final da festa, Joui havia tomado sua posição no meio do salão, pedindo para que todos abrissem um espaço seguro e que performaria para seus súditos assim como os monarcas anteriores haviam feito.

Recebeu os olhares de reprovação de seus pais com gosto.

Não sabia se teria a oportunidade de performar, mas havia ensaiado e agora se sentia animado demais para que desistisse no meio do caminho.

Arthur, que havia treinado com ele desde o início, tomara um lugar atrás de Joui, afastado com os outros, e com um pequeno taiko entre as pernas.

Pegou sua katana, desembainhando-a e saudando-a por um momento, elevando-a como se fosse em direção aos céus. Respirou fundo, se concentrando. Estava dedicando a sua avó.

Arthur começara a bater lentamente e, a cada batida, Joui assumia uma posição com a espada, a postura reta e equilibrada perfeitamente devido a prática. Arthur bateu e Joui esticou a katana para frente, subindo a perna por trás até que estivesse completamente elevada.

De repente, duas batidas rápidas e Joui saltou, girando a espada no eixo e trocando a posição das pernas em um chute rápido para frente. Mais duas batidas e Joui desceu a perna o mais rápido que podia, cortando o vento com a espada.

Continuaram aumentando as batidas e a complexidade dos movimentos até que Arthur começara com um ritmo rápido e constante e Joui se movesse pelo espaço aberto do salão com precisão enquanto cortava inimigos invisíveis com ela, saltando e girando sobre os próprios pés quase como que numa dança.

Uma dança bem perigosa, porque se perdesse a concentração ele poderia acabar com um membro a menos. Principalmente por causa daquela maldita roupa.

O baque final e Joui se curvou inteiramente para frente, a lamina da katana virada para baixo enquanto ele saudava e as pessoas a sua volta começavam a aplaudir.

Sentiu-se orgulhoso mesmo quando encontrou alguns olhares assustados na multidão.

Thiago e Liz foram os primeiros a chegar até ele, dizendo _o quão_ legal foi. Especialmente porque ele poderia ter acertado alguém se não tivessem seguido a recomendação de distância. Joui não achava essa parte tão legal assim.

Até mesmo seu sogro veio cumprimentá-lo animadamente.

Só então percebeu que César havia sumido de seu campo de visão.

E assim continuou até o momento em que fechara a porta do quarto, acendendo as luzes.

Encontrou seu marido sentado de frente para a porta com um livro em mãos, como se o esperasse.

César abaixou o livro, colocando-o de lado no chão.

“...César-kun?” sentiu o rosto corar ao ver ele virar a cabeça para Joui com um olhar sério que transbordava afeição.

“Eu quero fazer isso direito dessa vez,” ele disse, o surpreendendo, e quando suas mãos apareceram novamente ele segurava uma longa fita da grossura de um lápis amarrada em seu dedo mindinho.

_Uma fita vermelha._

A respiração de Joui falhou por um segundo, “César, o que-“

“Casa comigo.”

Joui subitamente sentiu o chão tremer, ou talvez fossem suas pernas, e as bochechas estranhamente molhadas e soube naquele momento que estava chorando. Se aproximou de César com cuidado, sentando-se de frente para ele.

“Eu sei que, tecnicamente, já estamos casados. Mas a gente mal se conhecia e tivemos que ler aqueles votos genéricos e você nem teve a oportunidade de fazer eles como queria,” ele murmurou, envergonhado com o olhar atento e emocionado de Joui, “Eu quero fazer certo dessa vez, e _você_ é a pessoa com quem eu quero envelhecer, com quem eu quero dividir minha vida e minha alma. Então, Joui,” César esticou a mão para ele, solidificando a pergunta, “ _casa comigo?_ ”

Joui não tinha dúvidas.

Encontrou a mão de César, entrelaçando os dedos, se sentindo incapaz de falar sem que se corresse o risco se debulhar em emoção no meio.

“Não sou muito bom com discursos, e você me deixa particularmente sem palavras, mas eu tenho escrito meus votos desde que tive a ideia, então tenha paciência,” ele pediu. César respirou fundo e sorriu para Joui com tanto carinho que o outro se sentiu derreter como manteiga, “Eu prometo estar com você e te apoiar, e fazer o que eu puder para ser digno de estar ao seu lado. Juro arcar com as responsabilidades e te segurar quando não conseguir seguir. Te auxiliar contra seus inimigos e cuidar de você quando precisar.” César segurou a mão direita de Joui e com a outra começou a passar a fita entre elas, “Juro enfrentar os seus monstros contigo e te ouvir quando falar e te ver mesmo na mais escura noite. Porque você é a minha _luz,_ é o ar que eu preciso, e sempre foi impossível não ser intoxicado desde o primeiro momento em que estivemos juntos. Você foi o meu foco no meio daquela imensidão de neve em que nos conhecemos e não deixou de ser desde então.”

Ele terminou e segurou a fita como uma oferta para Joui.

“Minha promessa é permanecer ao seu lado até que o céu se encontre com a terra mais uma vez, e meu compromisso é com você.”

Joui esfregou os olhos limpando as lágrimas antes de pegar a outra ponta.

“Não é justo, eu não tive tempo de fazer um discurso bonito pra você.”

“Qualquer coisa que você falar vai me fazer mais do que feliz.”

Joui se sentiu corar fortemente, “Nada justo, fazer isso com o meu coração. Tome responsabilidade por ele e o jeito que você o faz bater.”

César apertou sua mão carinhosamente, “Eu vou.”

Desviou o olhar, ainda segurando a fita e pensando no que dizer. Tinham tantas coisas, tantos momentos que poderia lembrar, tantas vezes que seu marido havia feito com que seu coração pulasse uma batida ou que seus dedos formigassem com vontade de tocá-lo. Se fosse falar tudo o que queria ficariam lá por horas a fio, e apesar de Joui ter certeza de que César não se importaria, ele mesmo não queria adiar mais o momento em que se sentiria finalmente ligado a ele.

“Você é a minha família. A única pessoa que eu tenho completamente, da mesma forma que você me tem. A minha promessa pra você é aquela que eu nunca vou quebrar. Não porque sou o rei agora, mas por que sou seu marido. Eu prometo te amar,” ele disse simplesmente, sentindo que havia sorriso sem perceber. “Eu não posso prometer que nunca vamos brigar, ou que nunca vamos nos machucar com que falamos, mas eu juro que no final do dia, eu vou estar lá por você enquanto você me quiser ao seu lado.”

As palavras saíram com surpreendente facilidade, Joui as sentia sair de dentro de seu peito depois de tanto tempo e aliviando um peso que não sabia que carregava.

“E eu não vou repetir o que você falou, porque são suas promessas, mas eu quero compartilhar delas, hoje e para sempre. Você as merece tanto quanto eu.” Joui amarrou a fita em seu mindinho.

Por um tempo ambos apenas ficaram admirando as mãos entrelaçadas e presas com a fita. Não estava desconfortável já que César não havia apertado, mas era firme o suficiente para mantê-los juntos.

Arriscou um olhar por entre os cílios na direção de César e o encontrou retornando o olhar com uma chama que não se lembrava de ter visto nele antes.

“Joui...” ele chamou.

E como se atraídos magneticamente, se aproximaram, os narizes quase se encostando, a expectativa batendo forte no peito como marretadas em uma parede.

De todas as vezes que imaginara como beijaria César – fossem nas tardes livres em que ele passava observando o outro sob a luz do computador, onde Joui se debruçaria pela mesa e puxaria o rosto dele de supetão enquanto a tela brilhava com as palavras de vitória, um beijo de comemoração; ou em uma das noites em que eles deitavam frente a frente, os rostos próximos enquanto sussurravam apesar de ninguém poder ouvi-los de dentro do quarto, esse seria calmo e passional e faria os lábios de Joui formigarem – ele não pensava que seria assim.

César levou a mão livre até a parte de trás do pescoço de Joui, segurando-o no lugar quando os lábios se encostaram. Claramente nenhum deles tinha experiência, mas tentaram até que acharam um ângulo confortável para ambos.

Aonde faltava técnica, Joui compensava com entusiasmo. Apertou as mãos juntas, a outra seguindo até o rosto de César, acariciando a bochecha devagar, as unhas curtas passando levemente pela pele, fazendo brotar arrepios no outro.

Incerto do que fazer, Joui deixou que o instinto o guiasse, o beijo cada vez mais abrasador, consumindo cada parte dele lentamente até que ambos estavam arfando e sem ar quando finalmente se separaram.

“Isso foi...” César não parecia ter palavras para terminar.

“Bom?”

“Revelador. Eu finalmente consigo entender o apelo de passar horas trocando saliva.”

Joui riu, “Bem, essa é, oficialmente, a nossa primeira noite de núpcias, certo?”

Os olhos de César faiscaram com malícia brevemente, “Ah, eu gosto de onde essa conversa tá indo,” ele sorriu se aproximando novamente e mudando de posição até que estivesse inclinado por cima dele no chão, e Joui sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha, “Acho que podemos aproveitar, tenho me segurado desde aquela sua apresentação. Ver você suar sendo capaz de me defender com aquela katana foi extremamente sexy.”

Não houveram muitas mudanças no comportamento, Joui percebeu depois de alguns dias.

Além dos beijos e flertes ocasionais, em público muito pouco mudara. Joui ainda era o monarca, afinal, não poderia se meter em escândalos, mas estar com o seu esposo dificilmente se classificaria como um senão aos olhos de seus pais.

A rotina continuava a mesma, obviamente com algumas alterações agora que tinha mais responsabilidades, os treinos com Liz tiveram a frequência reduzida, mas como ela sempre o visitava na sala de trabalhos todos os dias ainda podia desfrutar da companhia dela. E Thiago ainda era sua mão direita quando se tratava de assuntos políticos.

Ver seus pais indo embora na semana seguinte fora estranhamente normal, como se pudesse respirar de novo depois de tanto tempo que ele nem conseguiria contar. E apesar de ainda ter um resquício de um sentimento um tanto melancólico no fundo do peito, quando sentiu Thiago o abraçar na próxima manhã, quando Liz deu um soco em seu braço, quando César o segurou naquela noite, ficou reconfortado de um jeito que os ex-monarcas jamais foram capazes de o fazer sentir-se.

Com César a seu lado, se sentia mais forte do que jamais havia estado. Poderia derrotar um dragão se precisasse e faria sem hesitação.

O pequeno príncipe, que tanto sonhara com sua liberdade, se lembrou de que não estava mais sozinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidades:
> 
>   * Obaa-chan: Avó
>   * Tamagoyaki: Basicamente são rolinhos de panqueca de ovo. São uma delícia.
>   * As roupas que eu imagino para a cerimonia são uma mistura das roupas cerimoniais japonesas e chinesas (assim como muitas das características do reino). 
>   * Esses saquinhos da sorte são baseados nos Omamori, que também são considerados amuletos de sorte e proteção.
>   * Taiko, no japão, é um termo para tambores, mas para nós de fora, se refere aos tambores japoneses, que são um pouco diferente dos nossos.
>   * Eu quase que não posto esse capítulo asdhas eu fiquei extremamente insegura com esse final e eu ainda não estou satisfeita mas ai eu olhei e falei fds vc só vive uma vez, vamos lá
> 



End file.
